User talk:Jellse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Untitled-2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 06:06, July 16, 2011 Picture Request Can you place pictures on every dog breed and its color please? i also want pictures of the interior decorator rooms (including the artists impression) Hey there. I'm an administrator here at Nintendogs Wikia and I just wanted to thank you for those outstanding quality pictures of the dog toys. I appreciate what you've done. Thanks for being a great help. XxTimberlakexx 19:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea! You should make one, and also make a section for Forum Games and Off-subject Discussion. Also, how did you upload such high quality pics? What device do you use? XxTimberlakexx 16:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I'm one of the main administrators here, and I made a heck of alot of these pages, so you can always talk to me about site stuff. :) And that's cool, I had a feeling you used an emulator. Also, sure! Feel free to post the link on my talk page when it's done! XxTimberlakexx 16:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you so much. Can I register an account there now? You can give me admin rights too, however you do that :P XxTimberlakexx 17:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I registered! My username is xxTimberlakexx, just like here. Also, you should put Off-subject Discussion and Forum Games under a section called Forum Community, in the style of the way you put "Nintendogs section". Also, I have a few forum game ideas I started on a few other forums that I can bring there. :) XxTimberlakexx 17:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm, that's a good question. I honestly don't know yet. Also, we need to link to the forum on the main page somewhere. Maybe you could help me with that. XxTimberlakexx 17:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, how do I edit or add forum sections? XxTimberlakexx 17:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Great, thanks! I'm fixing some things around, you make a few threads, alright? XxTimberlakexx 17:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I do indeed remember you. You made the Nintendogs Wiki forums, which didn't go far in the slightest. What happened to that site, anyways? Is it still around? Also, the only group that can delete pages is admins. I may make you an admin since you seem like a solid contributor, and hopefully you can be trusted. Really, it's high time for a new admin to be promoted, since all the other admins have disappeared and I'm really the only one still around from the looks of it. XxTimberlakexx 21:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, hmm, this is odd. I just checked and I apparently don't have site permission to promote you... I think the only person who has that capability is Vhehs2, and he hasn't been on here for over 2 years... But you've done a lot for this wiki from what I've seen, your contributions are solid, and I think you can be trusted. So I suggest going to the Community Wikia staff and tell them that an administrator here approves your request to be admin, but the head administrator (Vhehs2) is inactive and thus I don't have that capability to promote you. I might have to end up adopting the wiki if he doesn't come back. Also, do me a favor and sign all of your future talk page messages with 4 tildes (~~~~). That way you can sign your posts and I can know who it's from without having to check the history. ;) XxTimberlakexx 14:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm really not sure. I'd prefer it if you tried to contact one of the Community Wikia staff and see what they can do about this. XxTimberlakexx12:35, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, great. I just filed an adoption request so once they accept it, I'll promote you! :) XxTimberlakexx 20:47, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, did the wikia staff ever respond to that adoption request? I was never notified that they did, and I just want to make sure. XxTimberlakexx 22:26, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Nope, I don't seem to be head admin. You seem to be admin, though, so they did that at least. Could you possibly find that adoption request for me so I can see what's going on? XxTimberlakexx20:52, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi. My name is Emily.I want to Sign Up but how 19:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC)Emily Re: New color scheme I think it looks okay, but I favor the current design over those tbh. XxTimberlakexx12:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. I would do anything to help this wiki grow. Greetings! Hello, I just joined today! Before I signed up I took the liberty of adding all the 3DS dog breed prices to the new info boxes then cleaned up and added sections to make them all similar. I hope I can help out more as I advance in the game! Friend me, 3DS users! (talk) 05:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC)